


Interdimensional Planetary

by chagrins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Ben Solo, Kissing, POV Rey (Star Wars), Redeemed Ben Solo, ben solo with a sword, but it's not really a crossover fic, okay so maybe it is, there's some fandom hopping here, they're being chased by a dragon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chagrins/pseuds/chagrins
Summary: Since Exegol, Rey's been consumed by emptiness. But the war is over now, and she's on a quest to find Ben Solo. A journey that will call her own power into question.Inside a mysterious cave, she meets a majestic creature who calls himself Bendu. It's then that her true path begins. She quickly finds her Ben. Yet, as Bendu promised, she's confronted with even more questions as Ben and Rey cross through time and various dimensions, escaping a powerful dragon that's hunting them both.Written for the Reylo Readers and Writer's Marvellous Moodboard event!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Reylo Readers & Writers - The Marvellous Moodboard Event





	Interdimensional Planetary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BriarLily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarLily/gifts).



> Star Wars, Star Trek, Outlander, and Cursed -- what do they all have in common?
> 
> A dragon is chasing Ben and Rey across various fandoms -- so we're about to find out.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for reading! And a huge thanks to thewayofthetrashcompactor (BriarLily) for creating such an inspirational (and amazing) moodboard. 
> 
> -chagrins
> 
> P.S. The title is a play off of the lyrics in the song "Intergalactic" by The Beastie Boys... which felt especially appropriate because of all the Star Trek references.
> 
> P.P.S. I have a Spotify playlist for this fic [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6rUZznyI2aG7X2qI4oFGN7?si=61CFhxrNQTuz1JCZv-kJ8w).

Rey discovers the Jedi Temple only after there’s emptiness in her heart.

Icicles stretch across the interior of the cave, sapphire lighting up her otherwise dark surroundings. She grips her saber at the ready, previously her only light source before reaching rows of blue illumination painted across the dark rocks. A narrow stream of water puddles by her feet, and the chill in the air sends goosebumps prickling on her skin.

She scans the vicinity, marveling at this Crystal Cave—a near replica of the one she’s been told once existed on Ilum before their defeat of Starkiller Base.

Her eyes desperately search for the answer she seeks.

They won the war, but like everyone she knows, Rey lost _everything_. Her Dyad in the Force, her Ben Solo, presumably gone forever. Ben’s death may as well have taken her beating heart. Since that day on Exegol, she’s walked the universe with a host body that merely serves as an empty shell. Her quest for her missing piece remains a constant, and she isn’t sure if there will be an answer here in the Crystal Cave, or if she’ll simply uncover more questions.

_Rey’s searching, searching, forever searching…_

“I hope this works,” she breathes, recalling her last conversation with Maz back at the Rebel base. Her friend presented her with something—a translucent pyramidal crystal—and tasked her with journeying to Dantoine.

“Dear child, only there will you understand,” Maz said, “that the answers you seek are already there, within your very own power.”

_My very own power._

Even defeating Palpatine with Ben hadn’t convinced her of this alleged strength inside of her. No, on Exegol her only power was calling on the Jedi of the past.

As she looks around the cave, she feels nothing save for the hole of despair consistently carving away at everything she believes she is. She shuts her eyes for a moment, taking it all in. A droplet of water plunks beside her, startling her before she has any chance of reaching a meditative state.

In one fluid movement, she deactivates her saber, watches the yellow plasma disappear, and then clips the hilt to her belt.

Only now does she notice the stream of water by her feet also cascades along a narrow stretch of dirt and then opens up into a body of water separating her from the other side of the cave. The water shines with a film of blue covering the top.

Everything appears so still and peaceful. Rey trusts the calm only because there’s serenity in the energy around her. Inhaling a deep breath through her nose, she senses she hasn’t been the first Jedi Knight to arrive here.

Rey whips out the pyramidal crystal from her bag and studies the object. Blue reflects off the sides, and it shines as if from within. She spins it gently around in her hand, carefully considering what she must do next.

Before there’s any chance to think things through, the Force takes hold all around her, and there’s an invisible pull beckoning her. The objects leads her forward, Rey’s feet mere tools being guided by something greater. She follows along a narrow pathway, winding around in the shape of a giant ‘S.’

Her mind begins to buzz. Though there’s nothing to reflect her image, she feels as though she’s back on Ahch-To, that she’s drowning all over again. A million images of Rey line in front of her and behind, repeated in an infinite way. Each Rey moves forward with the device from Maz, working through the motions, though each Rey understands who truly holds the power.

“It isn’t me,” the train of Rey’s say, echoing one after the other.

Up ahead, there’s a grand display of turquoise crystals stacked in the form of a giant pillar. The majestic stand sparkles, and the closer Rey becomes, the more of a pull there is, like two opposite poles attracting. The other Rey’s vanish, and she zooms through the narrow space until she’s reached the base of the pillar.

Then, the pyramidal device breaks away from her clutches. Rey watches the object float up the pillar. It snaps in place at the very top.

Almost instantly, the ground rumbles. She steadies herself against a nearby rock, crouching down for more balance.

Above her, an unfamiliar form perches along the side of the cave. He’s a being too translucent to be in the living but not faded enough to be a Force Ghost. Rey marvels at the creature before her. He certainly doesn’t appear to be human, but she’s never seen his kind before. There are large antlers around the sides of his face, and he wears a long, orange mane of fur around his snout.

“Who has awoken me from my deep slumber?” the creature asks, voice booming through the space.

Rey lifts from her position near the ground, and she stands tall. “I’m Rey Skywalker. Jedi Knight.”

“I sense a grave disturbance in you, Rey Skywalker, Jedi Knight. An imbalance. Your presence is like a violent storm in this quiet world.”

“Who are you?” Rey asks. “Are you also a Jedi? Are you the answer I’ve been searching for?”

“I am not a question or an answer. Nor a Jedi or a Sith. I’m somewhere in the middle. A Dai Bendu.”

Rey nods her head, fascinated by the concept that someone could be not of the Light or the Dark. “Well, Bendu. “I’m searching for someone. Or, rather, the spirit of someone. Are you able to help me?”

“Help you?” Bendu asks. “What you seek can be found all on your own, if you search for it in the right places. The power is within you.”

“I’m afraid you’re mistaken. I’m calling on your help. I’m broken, and I’m in need of some guidance to help me on my way.”

“There is never simply one _way_ to resolve a problem,” Bendu says, “but I will assist you on your journey, Rey Skywalker.” He seems to ponder her name this time as it leaves his lips. He raises a brow. “The spirit you seek… I sense him. A Skywalker by blood, but something else by heart.”

“Yes,” Rey says. “Do you see him? Where will I find him?”

Bendu shuts his eyes. “In another system no one here has ever seen. I will open up a pathway that allows you to step through. But, be warned Rey Skywalker, Jedi Knight. While you might find answers on the other side, you will also be presented with far many more questions. Are you ready for such a burden?”

“I’m ready to do what I must to set things right.”

“Very well.”

Bendu shuts his eyes. A violet aura forms around his body.

Then everything goes white.


End file.
